This invention relates to motorcyles and more particularly to a motorcyle cooling system.
In the prior art, motorcycle engines have been both air and water cooled. When water cooling is employed, sufficient ambient air must be passed through the radiator to satisfy the cooling requirements of the engine. This has created design problems in that the bow wave created by the front portions of the motorcyle such as the fork, the fairing, the fender, and the headlight, tend to divert the air stream outwardly of the radiator, particularly when the same is mounted forwardly of the engine. As a result, radiators mounted in this manner tended to be relatively inefficient requiring a comparatively larger physical size.